


Lángparipák

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!





	Lángparipák

Sokszor eszébe jutott, amikor először látta Merlint varázsolni. Csak állt ott, a csata vérgőzös, fémes, csörömpölő, kiáltásoktól terhes zajában, reszkető térdekkel, akár egy rakás szerencsétlenség, aztán hirtelen megváltozott a tartása. Nem, nem húzta ki magát, a fejét ugyanúgy leszegte és csak félénken pislogott felfelé, de valahogy határozottabb lett az egész lénye; napnál világosabb volt, hogy történni fog valami. Elhatározásra jutott. Igen. Arra, hogy történjék bármi, legyen a büntetés a legsúlyosabb, Merlin nem hagyja meghalni leendő királyát. Emlékszik, szolgája nevét ordította, és azt, hogy ne csináljon őrültséget, mentse az irháját, vele ne törődjön. De Merlin nem mozdult. Amennyire meg tudta ítélni, óangol és kelta szavakat suttogott maga elé, a szeme pedig aranyszín ragyogással felizzott. Ő döbbenten csak állt, mint egy szobor, egy röpke pillanatig azt hitte, csak képzelődött.  
De persze _tudta_.  
Tudta.  
Nem áltatta magát, tisztán látta, hogy Merlin félt. Azonban nem a saját halálától, hanem attól, hogy neki, Arthurnak baja esik. Furcsa volt, és… olyan természetes, olyan… céltudatos. Lángba borult a világ körülöttük – Merlin varázslata nyomán.  
Oly sok mindent magyarázott ez meg. Merlin minden ügyetlenkedése és tette értelmet nyert.

Teljes vértben is nesztelenül lépett ki a bokrok közül. Valami ostoba küldetésen voltak, amit kivételesen egyáltalán nem bánt. Örült, hogy szolgáját távol tudja Camelottól – és a királytól. Látta, hogy Merlin a tűzrakó mellett guggol, lopva körülkémlel, majd kezét a rakásba állított hasábok felé nyújtva suttog valamit mereven a halmot nézve. A farakás kigyulladt, és szinte azonnal helyre kis tüzecske lobogott az ifjú szolga előtt.  
\- Merlin! – rivallt rá Arthur, és sebes léptekkel hozzá sietett. – Elment a maradék eszed is? Hányszor figyelmeztesselek még? – korholta, miközben ledobta Merlin mellé a két nyulat, amit fogott. – Bárki megláthatott volna!  
\- Nem volt itt senki. Körülnéztem.  
\- Én is itt voltam. Én is láttam. Képzeld el, mi lett volna, ha nem én vagyok.  
Merlin bűnbánóan lesütötte a szemét.  
\- Sajnálom…  
\- Óvatosabbnak kell lenned – szólalt meg megenyhülve Arthur. Leült Merlin mellé a földre. – Annyira, mint amikor senki sem tudott róla. – Komolyan a kék szemekbe nézett. Merlin lassan bólintott.  
A nyulak lustán sültek a nyársaikon, az éjszaka észrevétlenül föléjük ereszkedett megannyi csillaga társaságában. Merlin óvatosan, szinte lopva a távolság által elnyelt horizontot fürkésző Arthurra nézett. Néhány pillanatig tanulmányozta a rezzenéstelen, elgondolkodott arcot, majd halkan, bátortalanul megszólította.  
\- Igen? – fordult a herceg szolgája felé.  
\- Van valaki a közelünkben? – Arthur fülelt; hagyta, hadd irányítsák ösztönei.  
\- Nincs erre rajtunk kívül egy lélek sem – felelte aztán. Merlin huncutan elmosolyodott.  
\- Akkor ide nézz, uram! – kérte a trónörököstől, és a tűzbe bámult. Arthur követte Merlin tekintetét. Először csak a vidáman lobogó és pattogó lángocskákat látta, majd néhányuk ló alakját öltötte magára, és az aprócska ménes futott néhány kört a kövek szegélyezte rőzsék hátán, játékosan kergetőzve egymással. Arthur voltaképp le volt nyűgözve. Lassan elszakította a tekintetét a tűzből született paripákról, és Merlin arcára emelte kék szemeit. Az ifjú varázsló a lángokba meredt, ajkai szegletében boldog, felszabadult mosoly bujkált.  
Alighanem akkor határozta el magát Arthur végérvényesen. Olyan világot akar és fog is teremteni, ahol senkinek sem kell szégyenkeznie azért, aminek született; ahol Merlinnek nem kell bujkálnia és titkolóznia, az arcáról pedig sosem tűnik el a mosoly.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
